ser padre
by alehime
Summary: como se comporta rukawa una vez que se ha comvertdoi sus emosiones y pensamientos


Bueno aquí les traigo un finc acerca de rukawa y como se sentiría al ser padre creo que me salió un poco occ, pero pienso que todos cambiarían al ser padre y espero que lo disfruten.

SER PADRE

Soy Kaede Rukawa y les contare brevemente que paso después de graduarme de la preparatoria me fui a América y empecé a jugar allá; regrese a mi país después de 5 de estar fuera en ese tiempo me volví a encontrar con mis compañeros de equipo, algunos ya estaban casados; como Sakuragi se había casado y lo contrario a lo que había pensado que se iba a casar con la hermana del capitán Akagi pues no se caso con una chica que lo había rechazado en el pasado que se llamaba; realmente no recuerdo su nombre.

Pero vamos a lo importante volví a encontrarme con Haruko Akagi una chica muy linda y que no se abalanzo hacia mi cuando me vio cosa que me sorprendió y motivo mi curiosidad así que empecé a frecuentarla mucho después empezamos a salir y termine enamorándome de ella al año le pedí matrimonio nos casamos y al año viví una de mis mejores experiencias todo sucedió un 17 de octubre cuando nació mi primer hijo.

Fue toda una preciosidad desde el primer día, tan perfecto que ni siquiera mis mejores amigos nos encuentran parecido pues tiene la belleza de un dio, es mas a veces tengo la impresión de que me mira y se ha de preguntar ¿de verdad seré hijo de este señor? Con una mezcla de risa y suspicacia en los ojos, luego hace pucheros y empieza ha llorar.

Llora mucho con toda el alma; por fortuna descubrí que la tierra esta llena de padres antes solía hablar de partidos, jugadas y sobre los partidos futuros ahora hablo de pañales, marcas de leche en polvo, juguetes y juegos o de cómo aliviar un cólico a media noche; a veces pienso que mi hijo quiere ser una sirena, una alarma de auto, o cualquier cosa que haga un ruido endemoniado y sea capaz de poner los nervios de punta y crean me cuando digo que tiene talento, para eso le gusta demostrarlo por la noche, a media noche, durante la dulce quietud del amanecer a veces se me acercan Sendo o Eiji y me preguntan por la salud de mi bebe.

¡Vaya pregunta pero hay que tener una salud de toro para llorar así! Cuando lo sostengo en brazos y camino por el cuarto con la esperanza de que duerma, si me detengo un segundo llora, si intento acostarlo en la cuna llora con mas fuerza.

Ahora que Kuro tiene 11 meses las cosas son mas fáciles por que ya aprendió a moverse en andadora, mi pequeño nómada pasa horas jugando con su pequeña pelota de básquetbol, tenemos un pequeño loro que cuando se aburre de la pelota la avienta por ahí y se va a perseguir al loro a no ser por las persecuciones que le da al pobre del loro ; el y el loro se llevan de maravilla y cuando el loro esta de buenas habla la lengua de los bebes kuro y el charlan horas y horas en esa platica monótona que consta principalmente de vocales y que tienen la ventaja de poderse interpretar como a uno le de la gana los chicos y yo nos hemos puesto a adivinar cual será su primera palabra

Sin duda la pronunciara uno de estos días en secreto le he estado enseñando a decir "mi papa es grandioso" el loro ya aprendió esta frase, pero me preocupa que vaya a ponerme en ridículo repitiéndolo delante de mis amigos.

Mi pequeño ya habla y dice "buenos días" con un frase alegre, clara y firme y con un perfecto sonido de la oportunidad en la mañana muy temprano, cuando decide que es hora de levantarnos. Primero conversa instantáneamente consigo mismo en ese misterioso idioma de los bebes juega con su pelota y la golpea contra los barrotes de su cama como si quisiera despabilarnos con un alegre concierto cuando comprende que así no logra llamar la atención dice "buenos días"

Esta bien consiente de que ese cordial saludo no puede ser pasado por alto, cuanto me encantaría ser como antes que nada ni nadie podía despertarme pero no soy capaz de hacerlo y así es como comienza mi jornada de cada mañana con un alborotoso "buenos días" esto lo estoy escribiendo poco antes de la navidad, la primera que celebrara mi hijo estoy seguro de que va a recibir una montaña de obsequios por lo general, le gusta mas la envoltura que lo que viene dentro.

En una ocasión cuando su tío Akagi le dio un regalo muy costoso se desentendió por completo del juguete para pasar media hora jugando con la caja vacía.

Un día platicando con Sakuragi me advirtió no vas a saber lo que es sufrir hasta que el niño aprenda a caminar. ¡Vaya que tenia razón! Cuando Kuro empezó andar parecía un funámbulo en la cuerda floja avanzaba tambaleándose con un pie delante del otro, los brazos extendidos en precario equilibrio hasta que se inclinaba por el balón mas de lo debido y caía de cara, de pronto me percato de que las cosas tienen muchas paredes, todas colocadas peligrosamente frente a la cabeza de mi hijo, las puertas parecen tigres listas para darles una tarascada a sus deditos al primer descuido he terminado por creer que el planeta entero conspira contra el bienestar de mi angelito

A pesar de todo parece que funciona con pilas de larga duración nunca se detiene los bebes se forman una idea del mundo con las papilas gustativas se llevan directamente a la boca todo lo que esta a su alcance; desde su punto de vista si algo no se puede comer no sirve las madres por ejemplo los proveen de leche a si que para ellos son un alimento y por lógica muy útiles

Pero un padre ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Mi hijo ya tiene 4 dientes y hace unos días desperté al sentir que trataban de comerse una de mis orejas no llego lejos me miro con mucha decepción debe pensar que no sirvo absolutamente para nada, ¿nadie nunca se imaginaria ver a mi padre normalmente recatado y serio, en un pobre tipo que gatea por la cocina ladrando alegremente solo para entretener a un niño? Mi padre hace gala de orgullosa irresponsabilidad todo lo que jamás me permitió hacer, todo lo que me prohibía lo hace con Kuro, ¿Cómo educar a un niño sometido a la anarquía influencia del abuelo "uff si que es difícil"? pese a todo hay alguien peor que el abuelo: "el tío"

El tío es indiscutiblemente "el grande consentidor universal" desde luego los verdaderos tíos no tienen hijos, pues si lo tienen dejan de ser un tío: el único propósito que tiene el tío es surtir la mente de su joven sobrino, sacar sus convicciones, alentar todo tipo de ideas contra el orden establecido , y el que mejor sabe de eso es Mitsui, es el tío mas consentidor que he conocido y el mas duro en vencer pera ya tengo precauciones y estrategias como la mejor defensa contra el, hacerlo victima de su propia creación en cuanto sea posible.

A esto le llame táctica anti guerrilla como cuando les pedí que cuidaran a Kuro mientras yo salía a unos asuntos con Haruko deje a Kuro en la casa Mitsui para cuando volvimos estaba exhausto con su departamento convertido en un campo de batalla con eso aprenderá a no consentirlo mucho con el que no se que voy hacer es con el abuelo.

El mundo parece en perfecta paz cuando Kuro se queda dormido en mis brazos es como si su sueño mantuviera las estrellas en su sitio ahora a sus 7 años es mas travieso que cuando era pequeño y le encanta jugar basquetbol es el mejor para su edad creo que va a convertirse en la estrella cuando empiece a juagar; parece que nunca se aburre de jugar Haruko dice que en eso es igualito a mi pero cuando lo veo dormir pienso que esta creciendo muy rápido y que pronto va a empezar a hacerme preguntas me he puesto a leer un poco para prepararme; no pretendo contestar todas sus preguntas pero estoy consiente de que no todas las voy a responder. A veces creo que nosotros hombres somos en general padres es para que un hijo nos rescate de la vejez y la melancolía mientras este pequeño el mío tengo que disfrutarlo al máximo pues pronto va a crecer y ya casi no vamos a pasar tiempo, por eso pienso disfrutarlo al máximo aunque ahora esta un poco molesto porque próximamente va a tener una hermanita creo que lo mas difícil esta por venir una niña a la que tengo que cuidar de todo gañan y en eso Kuro tienen que ayudar.

Pero al final de todo ser padre es la mejor experiencia de cualquier hombre pues ganas mucha satisfacciones viendo crecer a tu pequeños.

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PUES ESTE ES MI PRIMER FINC DE SLAM DUNK Y SI LES GUSTO POF FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS YA SEN BUENOS O MALOS TODO SERA MUY BIEN RECIBIDO.


End file.
